


沉沉入睡

by Dingdong (Dingydong)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingydong/pseuds/Dingdong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>译自Anemoi的Anything That Isn't This<br/>末日降临后的一年十一月后，加里出现在了卡拉格家门口……</p>
            </blockquote>





	沉沉入睡

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anything That Isn't This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968706) by [Anemoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemoi/pseuds/Anemoi). 



> 谢谢Anemoi姑娘的授权！！！这篇文超棒哒！原文在AO3可以找到，原文很多意思都没法翻出来，我真废柴OTZ  
> 文章的设定是某种类似于世界末日的AU，具体情况大家自己读啦~  
> 原文真心很多戳心的句子嘤嘤嘤

卡拉格打开门时的表情真的挺有意思的：他嘴角抽搐了一下，额头上的血管也隐隐地在跳动。  
他们盯着对方看了一会儿，没人说话。天气还是像往常一样，阴沉沉的，风载着警笛声从远处吹了过来。  
“不让我进去吗？”加里开了口。卡拉格还是看着他，这让加里内心升起了一丝丝害怕：谁知道呢，卡拉格完全可以说不，他也确实没有理由说好。  
卡拉格耸了耸肩，把门开得大了点。加里想，看来就算是世界末日了，他俩之间那种称不上友谊的友谊还是靠得住的。

-

“我说，”卡拉格有点尴尬地开了口。  
他们正坐在卡拉格的客厅里。这里以前应该是很宽敞的，但是现在，在一片安静的灰暗笼罩下，看起来就像是座陵墓。  
“就你一个？”卡拉格说。  
“对。其他人都在医院，”加里回答。 _在医院_ ，加里告诉自己，他们只是在医院，但这种感觉就好像是摸着护身符自我安慰似的。“你呢？”  
“一样，”卡拉格挠了挠头。  
加里清了清嗓子，“我在想，如果可以的话，能不能在这儿住段时间。”  
“好，”卡拉格低下了头，没有看他，“我去腾一间房给你。”  
“真的？”加里笑了起来，“你不问点问题什么的吗？”  
卡拉格抬起了头，有点惊讶，“啥意思？”  
“嗨，我可是加里内维尔。”  
他以为卡拉格不会回应他的挑衅，但是卡拉格慢慢抬起眼睛，朝着加里咧开嘴笑了。  
“你人也没那么坏，”卡拉格说。他那不情不愿的语气让加里笑了出来。  
“你人也没那么坏，”加里把自己的声音提高了两个八度，操着一口烂到家的利物浦口音模仿起了卡拉格，“作为一个曼狗来说，你人也没那么坏，加里。”  
“这可是你说的，内维尔，”卡拉格站了起来，从加里身边经过时拍了拍加里的肩膀，“吃午饭吗？”  
“你说什么？”加里问道，既然他们又回到了当初互开玩笑的气氛，他就不想错过这个机会了。虽然玩笑开起来没有以前熟练，但是却带回了曾经的回忆，那种熟悉的感觉刺痛了他，“我一个字都听不清。”  
卡拉格从肩膀上伸出了一根中指，但是加里听见他憋住了一声笑。

-

卡拉格把利物浦的情况都告诉了他，其实利物浦和曼彻斯特也没什么不同。在最初的恐慌过后，所有事都沉寂了下来。他相信肯定有人在研究解药，肯定某一天那些睡着的人就都醒来了。  
日子还在一天天的过，水和电都在正常供应，如果你愿意多跑几个超市的话，也能买到新鲜的水果蔬菜。生活正常的让人感觉奇怪——除过卡拉格家那条街上的房子静得不正常，因为他们的房主不是睡着了就是离开了。  
吃过午饭后，他们骑着自行车去了商店。虽然加里看到了卡拉格停在路边的车，但卡拉格只是耸了耸肩，说：“没必要浪费汽油。”  
加里没问他留着汽油又有什么用。他们在安静的街上骑着自行车，路两旁停满了轮胎已经瘪掉的汽车，那种感觉很奇怪。整个过程里，他们只碰到了三个人：一个女人，抱着怀里的婴儿，紧跟着前面走着的小男孩儿。在他们经过时，男孩扭过头来，用他那双明亮好奇的眼睛打量起了他们。  
加里扭过了头，把注意力放在了骑在他前面的卡拉格身上，他看着卡拉格僵硬的肩膀，也看他弯曲着的肘部。

-

卡拉格买了一大堆咖啡。而加里则从来都不是个喜欢喝咖啡的人，即使在瘟疫之后也是一样：他觉得这都是无用功。他靠在厨房的吧台上，看着卡拉格鼓捣他的法压壶。  
“你泡的咖啡难喝死了，卡拉格，”加里说。  
“啥？我泡的难喝？你咋不自己泡呢？”卡拉格翻了个白眼。加里从他手中接过了压杆，他见过无数次艾玛泡咖啡，当然也学会了一些。  
“这有什么意义呢？”他语气平常地问。  
卡拉格沉默了一下，“每一天都有可能是最后一天啊。”  
加里把咖啡倒了出来，他想到了自己度过的那些夜晚——躺在床上盯着天花板，想着 _万一，万一，万一_ ，然后第二天又醒过来。  
他现在还是会每天醒来，但是问题是，这还有意义吗？他啜了口咖啡，然后看着卡拉格舀了一勺糖放进了自己的杯子。

“你听说了吗，在澳大利亚好像慢一点，”加里随口问道，他正在研究卡拉格的书架，最后，他随机抽出了一本，漫不经心地读了起来。  
“对，对，”卡拉格不耐烦地哼哼道，“他们什么都说。”  
“你怎么想？现在会不会还有人能开飞机出国去？”  
“你想干啥？找到人家，给人家塞点钱，让人家带着你一块儿？”卡拉格斜眼看着他，带着讽刺味道地问他。  
加里保持着一张扑克脸回答说：“找到他，希望他是个曼联球迷。”  
“万一人家是个利物浦球迷，结果带上我一块儿了呢？”卡拉格问，加里翻了个白眼。  
卡拉格坐直了身体继续道，“又或者人家是，比如说，是西汉姆的球迷啥的呢？”  
“真是那样的话，你愿意坐他的操蛋飞机吗？”卡拉格被逗笑了，加里也把脸藏在书后，轻轻笑了笑。  
他们看书看了很久，直到加里打起了哈欠。不管怎么撑着，总有困的时候，时间可能已经快到黎明了，他们几乎看了一晚上书。卡拉格抬头看了他一眼，放下了手里的书，从沙发上站了起来。  
“去房间？”  
“嗯，”加里边回答边伸了个懒腰。他的脖子发出了奇怪的咔哒声，眼皮也好似有千斤重，睡觉对他来说几乎算是件好事了。他们上了楼，卡拉格把他的房间指给了他，房间里有张床，床上有被褥，除此之外，空空荡荡的。  
“行了，晚安，内维尔，”卡拉格站在门口跟他道别，声音怪怪的。  
“晚安，”加里回答道，他觉得自己的嗓子有点紧。万一这是他们说的最后一句话呢？他没有关灯就上了床，在昏暗的床头灯下，他直直地盯着头顶的天花板，直到眼角开始渗出泪水，然后他眨了眨眼，不自主地闭上了眼睛，陷入了沉沉的黑暗。

-

加里醒了过来，他深深地吸了一口气，好像是刚从海里浮上水面一样。有那么短短的一瞬间，他不知道自己身处何方，但记忆很快涌了回来。他在卡拉格家，利物浦。  
他的房间是二楼三间客房之一，窗外就是卡拉格家的草坪，落叶在空空的泳池一角堆起了一堆。大中午的阳光透过窗帘照射进来，使得昨夜的恐惧感似乎变成了一个梦。加里打了个哈欠， _我还在这儿_ ，他想，这想法让他的心脏突然充满活力地跳动了起来，不过也就是那么一两秒。他起床，下了楼。  
卡拉格并不在家里，他在桌上留了张纸条。 _如果你看见了这张纸条，那说明你还醒着。恭喜。我去上班了，晚点回来。_  
加里觉得有些无所事事，卡拉格不在家的时候，他不想在房间里到处乱走，那样太不礼貌。他以前倒是来过卡拉格家，不过都没呆太久，而且也从没踏出过客厅。  
他看了会儿书，但到后来，屋里的死寂变得难以忍受，好像在赶他出门似的，所以他出了门，开始在街上晃荡起来，并没有锁上房门。  
卡拉格家这条街上还有很多栋相似的房屋，每一栋都被高高的墙围着，似乎想要跟世界隔绝起来。加里想，市中心会不会人多一些，值不值得去一趟？他在心里权衡了一下被人认出来的可能性，被认出来的话可能就要被揍。利物浦永远都是利物浦，不管是不是世界末日。  
最终他只走到了那条街的尽头，在那里有一块被栅栏围起来的院子，看起来像是学校或者是训练场地之类的，里面有一块球场，两端都建着球门，球网已经破烂不堪了。  
加里握住了冰冷的钢铁栅栏，他的眼睛停在了那块废弃的球场上。有很多更重要的东西也一样被废弃了，但他却站在这里，怀念起了足球，那感觉有些傻。人们会怀念各式各样的东西：歌剧——虽然它可能还没被废弃，摇摆舞，泰国菜。而他看着那破烂的球网，开始真诚地怀念起了足球。眼前的一切让他想起了青训时的时光，而青训时光又毫无疑问地让他想起了小贝。小贝是最先被感染的人之一。加里以前常常会拿出小贝发给他的最后一条短信来看，直到手机的信号开始频繁掉线，而他也再也没有人可以通话了，从那以后他就不再给手机充电了。  
_下个月我要回伦敦，见个面吧？_  
下个月变成了上个月，上个月又变成了上一年。加里感到他的心又隐隐痛了起来，那是曾经的伤口留下的疮疤。小贝没有死，他最近得时常提醒自己这一点，他们都没有死。

-

最初的时候，大家都没把这事当真。那时只是世界各地出现了几个个别案例，像是禽流感，或是埃博拉什么的。但是接着，在短短两个礼拜内，情况就变得严峻了起来，所有人都措手不及。在三月底的一天里，曼联成为了联赛第一，领先切尔西五分，但到了四月的时候，已经没有英超这回事了，也没有人再谈论足球了。加里上一次踏上老特拉福德球场时，那块曾经保养得完美无瑕的草场已经被疯狂生长的蒲公英占据了，蜜蜂们在蒲公英摇晃的头上嗡嗡作响。

-

直到菲尔不再回复他的短信时，这件事对他才有了真实感。加里接到了电话，去了医院，他坐在那里，看着弟弟的睡颜。菲尔的眼皮颤动着，就好像在做一个真实生动的梦一样，他的手还时不时地抽动一下。不过大部分时间，他就躺在那里，一动不动，看上去安宁祥和，床边的监控器上显示着他稳定的心跳曲线。医生说这是一种昏迷的状态。这是一个像流感一样的传染病，只不过病人的症状表现为会陷入睡眠状态。在尝试治愈最初的几个得病的人时，他们也曾采用过激烈的手段，比如电击和肾上腺素注射，但是都无疾而终。所有得了病的人只是沉沉睡去，再不苏醒。

-

菲尔之后是小贝，当然了，这成了当时的头条。他看见了电视上维多利亚那张平静的脸，她拉着罗密欧和布鲁克林的手，妆容很完美，只是眼睛有些红。小贝之后，是所有人，一天一天地都睡去了。报纸每天都会登出一长串沉睡者的名字。艾玛曾经担忧地问过他，他们是不是应该搬去别的地方，离开曼彻斯特，也许可以去乡间住下。加里考虑过这个问题，但是所有的现象都指明了一个方向——这病无法逃离。所以他们还是按时上床睡觉，第二天按时起床，送女儿们上学。  
现在想起来，加里觉得他当时或许真的应该带上他们，飞离这里。去哪都好。做点什么总好过呆在原地，等着所谓的解药。他知道就算那时离开，也已经太晚了，但是这个想法是好的，也许他们四个不知怎么的没有得病，然后在一个不知道叫什么的无名小镇幸福的生活了下去。

-

傍晚的时候，卡拉格回来了。加里听见了他进门的声音，随后的脚步声在靠近厨房时变得犹豫了起来。加里正在厨房里泡咖啡，反正他也没有其他事可做。橱柜里有一堆咖啡，他们很可能永远也喝不完。  
“你是不是抢劫了超市？”卡拉走进来的时候，加里正背对着他。卡拉笑了笑，把自己的杯子拿了过来。  
“没有。好吧，也算是。”  
“你在干什么工作？”加里把卡拉格的咖啡递给了他。  
“给水生植物浇水，”卡拉格回答。  
“不会吧？”  
“其实我已经干了半年了，他们那儿需要人手。浇水都是自动的，很简单，只要按几个按钮，其他的就啥都不用管了。”卡拉格耸了耸肩。  
“这病也已经一年多了，”加里说。  
“快两年了，”卡拉说着又倒了一杯咖啡。

-

他们的生活开始有了某种规律，虽然加里不愿意承认这点。他常常会忘记那个传染病的事，每天早晨他都像往常一样睁开眼，睁开眼，睁开眼，那感觉就好像什么都没有发生过。不过他也知道，并非所有人都有和他一样的机会。把每一天都当作最后一天来过是非常累人的，而你如果不想把每天都当做最后一天，就只能把每一天都当作平常的一天。  
早上刷牙时，加里在镜子里发现了些异样，他斜着眼在镜子里观察自己的下巴，那里有一小片小红点。加里觉得可能是对什么东西过敏了，这片红点并不明显，所以要不是有时候看到了，他都想不起这桩事。这片红点没有变好，也没变坏，所以加里平常根本想不起它的存在。  
卡拉格白天出去工作，加里就呆在家，他觉得有些憋闷，又焦虑异常，他有时会想，为什么他还呆在卡拉格家？卡拉格从没有催促过他做什么，当他问卡拉格“你工作的地方还需要人手吗？”的时候，卡拉格只是轻轻地动动肩膀，回答“不咋需要。”所以加里只能呆在家，把卡拉格书架上的所有书都读了一遍——基本上都是些传记小说，最奇怪的是，居然还有高尔夫解析书——后来他找到了一家书店，继而从那里抱回来了一大堆书，那些书的封面都因为常年无人翻阅而积下了厚厚的灰尘。  
他也不知道自己为何还在利物浦。他们两人共同生活在一个屋檐下，又不打搅到对方。只有在卡拉格下班回家后，到他们无法避免地入睡前这段时间里，他们才会聚在一起，一边做晚饭，一边聊一聊从前。加里会在卡拉格把菜切得一块大一块小时，在旁边说“记得2004年那张红牌吗？根本不应该是红牌”——这种感觉也没有他想的那么奇怪。  
再后来，卡拉格自然而然地开始抱怨起了加里的无所事事，他会把菜塞给加里去切，自己则一边对曼联的种种罪行大加谴责，一边去给烤箱预热。加里宁愿把自己的腿砍下来也不愿承认这正是他的意图所在，他才不会承认，与其让自己板着张脸，他更愿意看着卡拉格生气的样子发笑。对了，也许这就是他还留在这里的原因：听卡拉格说着一家已经不存在了的足球俱乐部的事情，去驱走每晚入睡时如潮水般的悲伤和恐惧。

供电变得不再稳定了，水有时也会连停几天，但他们都开始习惯了。这确实是他们的生活规律，不管加里愿不愿意承认。  
他每晚上床时都带着不满的情绪，即使他并不知道自己不满的原因。其实他经常在楼下就睡着了，卡拉不睡，他也固执地不愿上楼，好像都在幼稚地较量谁撑得时间更长。很多时候，他合眼前看到的最后一眼都是被书挡住了下半部分的卡拉格的脸，或是那对在书的边沿上皱着的眉头。

-

“你怎么还能呆在这里？”一天晚上，加里问道。  
卡拉格看着他眨了眨眼，先往正在煮水的野营锅里撒了点盐，然后反问道：“不呆这儿呆哪儿？”  
“你怎么没有跑去哪个小岛，然后‘把每一天都当作最后一天’呢？”加里伸出两根手指，给后半句加了个引号。  
“我认识的人都在利物浦，”卡拉格耸了耸肩膀，“我干啥要去别的地方。”

吃过晚饭的卡拉格看起来很满足，并没有像往常一样被加里挑起话头，对加里的各种挑刺只是以不高兴的眼神或者是气愤的哼声来应对。  
“你是怎么了？”加里终于爆发了，他有些生气，他希望卡拉格能跟他吵起来，希望卡拉格能朝他大喊，砸东西，然后生气地跑上楼去，他希望一切变回原来那种不平静，不和平的样子。但卡拉格只是沉默着合上了书，任由它从手中滑到了地上。他看起来很累。  
“怎么了？”加里问道，他讨厌自己的声音，听起来又吵又不自然。  
“两年了。”  
“什么？”加里没有明白。  
卡拉格揉了揉眼睛，他的颧骨在灯光下显得更加突出，使他看起来两眼深陷，十分憔悴。加里有些想知道他每晚能睡几个小时。  
“尼克娜，米娅，詹姆斯。到今天，刚好两年。”卡拉格回答。加里不知道该怎么安慰他，他现在希望自己没有挑起这个话头了，他希望他们能像往常一样，假装没事发生过，假装一切都很平常，即使真相正在平静的表面下咆哮。  
“我的女儿后来也不敢睡觉了，”加里说道，“索菲亚有时候会做噩梦，我就得陪着她睡觉。”  
卡拉格抬起头看向了他，眉头皱在一起。加里猜不透他在想些什么。  
“有一回我在给她念那个故事——睡美人对吧？”加里慢慢地说，“她说， _我害怕睡觉，爸爸。_ ”  
卡拉格在盯着自己放在腿上的手发呆，他的轮廓被投下来的灯光小心地打亮了，他静静地坐在那里，眼睛一眨不眨。  
“我说， _不要害怕。去睡觉吧，我们明早见。_ ”  
沉默就像一头无形的野兽般横亘在他们之间，而它的利爪正攥着加里的心肺。  
“第二天，他们谁也没有醒来。我打电话叫了救护车，看着他们被带走，然后就开车来了这儿。”  
卡拉格没说话，但他现在在看着加里了，他的眼神里藏着某种可怕的东西，同时还有对加里这番话的感同身受。 _你怎么能忍受还住在这里呢？_ 加里想问，但是答案是很明显的，因为他无处可去了。

卡拉格清了清嗓子，站了起来，“喝一杯？”  
“好，”加里松了口气，他感到自己是如此的疲惫，以至于以后都不会再睡着了。

-

卡拉格回来时带了一瓶威士忌，他们俩决定慢慢享用。开始时，他们翻出了以前的比赛录像来下酒——卡拉格的心情恢复得差不多了，已经能红着脸朝着电视喊叫了，而加里则在一边嘲笑卡拉格——可再晚一些时就停电了，于是卡拉格拿出了纸牌来，他们就着野营灯的光线开始打牌。  
“你竟然耍诈，”加里难以置信地说。  
“啥？”卡拉想要装傻，但这时一张牌从他的袖子里掉了出来，他们对视了两秒后，加里就嚎叫着扑过去捡起了那张牌。  
“我又没有拿到手里，”卡拉一边抗议一边在加里的小腿上踹了一脚。  
卡拉格探过身去抢加里手里的牌，但加里怪叫着躲开了，他笑着把手里的牌举过头顶，另一只手则左右抵挡着卡拉格伸过来的手。他们像三岁小孩似的打闹在了一起，卡拉格的胳膊肘顶到了加里的肋骨，让加里吃痛地呻吟了一声，他推了一把卡拉格的肩膀，卡拉格的腿滑到了他的两腿间，一只手尴尬地按在了他的胸口，他们停在了这个难堪的姿势上。  
加里停止了挣扎，卡拉格则动了动身体。加里抬起头，带着讶异，透过醉意朦胧的眼睛看着卡拉格。他感觉到卡拉格半勃起的下身正顶着他的大腿。他吞了口唾沫，感到嗓子突然变干了。他可以说点儿什么，打破这个僵局，然后卡拉就可以回到他那半边沙发上，然后他们可以接着玩完这局牌局，之后再互讲几个足球趣事，再接着，他们就可以努力保持清醒直到睡着了——又或者，他还有另外的选择。他可以——  
加里抬起身子，将手掌贴上了卡拉格的裤裆，他的眼睛直直地看进卡拉格的眼里，好像这是个挑战。他感觉到了卡拉格猛烈地吸了一口气，一股温热的气息温和地扑在了他的脸上。卡拉格起身坐在自己的小腿上开始解起了皮带，加里也跟着坐了起来，但他不知道该把手放在哪里，所以他只是盯着卡拉格。他不敢断开跟卡拉的眼神接触，好像这是个比拼胆量的游戏，谁先退开谁就输了。卡拉格又靠了过来，他把加里的衬衫拉过头顶脱了下来，加里并没有反抗，接着卡拉格冰凉的手落在他胸口的触感让他狠狠地吸了一口气。  
卡拉格还是直直地看着他的眼睛，手向下握住了他的阴茎。加里的身体随着卡拉的动作弹了起来，他下意识地咬住了自己的下唇。他们的阴茎很快就蹭到了一起，卡拉呻吟着把自己的额头靠在了加里肩上。这动作似乎是打破了一个魔咒，周围的一切都加速了起来，卡拉格的手在他们之间狂乱地动作着。  
加里咬着卡拉格的肩膀，以防自己说出什么话来，而卡拉格则一直将头扭向另一边。加里知道即使他能说出话来，也表达不清楚他的想法。他觉得周围的世界一片模糊不清，朦朦胧胧，但很快又回到了原来的样子。卡拉格的脸埋在加里颈边的靠垫里，他释放的时候发出了一声呜咽，声音里带着无法忽视的脆弱。结束后，他们好一会儿没有动弹。加里闭着眼睛——他的心跳正如鼓点般跳动着，卡拉格的温度包围着他，这时闭着眼睛让他觉得更安全些——然后他感觉到卡拉格站了起来。卡拉拿了自己的衣服，走出了客厅，剩下加里躺在野营灯的光环里，那光环在只剩下他一个人时显得更加昏暗了。  
加里有些怅然若失，但同时也不那么恐惧了，他也说不清楚他究竟是在恐惧什么。他只是觉得心中有种踏实的感觉，所以他就安心地躺在沙发上，阖上了眼睛。

-

直到第二天睁开眼睛的时候，加里才意识到自己昨晚睡着了。卡拉格朝他脸上扔了个纸团叫他起床，可他眼睛明明已经睁开了。  
“吃早饭，”卡拉格粗声粗气地叫了他一声。  
起床后他们一直绕着对方走，小心翼翼地不让自己的手在递盘子的时候碰到对方。到了上班时间，卡拉格尴尬地在玄关处换了鞋子，留下加里一个撑着宿醉的脑袋戳着盘子里的鸡蛋。

-

但后来，生活还是慢慢地回到了原来的节奏，他们俩谁都没提起过那晚发生的事情。就这样，它又发生了。卡拉格将他按在墙上，手伸进了他的裤子里，而加里则在不顾一切地把他们的下身蹭在一起。  
有一天晚上，他们在卡拉格的卧房里打上了三垒，结束后，加里坐了起来，准备回到走廊尽头自己的房间里去。卡拉没说话，但是拉了一下加里的手腕。在昏暗的光线下，加里看不清卡拉的表情，但他还是留下了。他躺在床上，把被子往自己这边拽了拽，引得卡拉嘟囔着抱怨了几句，但他没有管，只是拽着被子侧身睡了过去。

-

有一次他们还一起去了安菲尔德。当然了，这并不是加里自己计划的。开始时，卡拉格只是一脸人畜无害地问他想不想去市区买些杂物回来。等到他们骑到那条街上，已经可以看到球场边缘的时候，加里才反应了过来，他朝卡拉格大喊道：“喂，卡拉格，我不去那儿！”  
卡拉格越过自己的肩膀朝他喊：“来嘛！”声音里带着可憎的兴奋。  
加里想调转车头回家，毕竟自从老特拉福德后，他就再也没进过哪座球场了。但他最后还是没有调头，而是踩得更使劲了些，想要跟上前面的卡拉格。

-

安菲尔德的样子在他心中激起了复杂的感情。加里以为自己会因为安菲尔德现在的样子而感到欣慰——主看台破败不堪，著名的KOP看台上方的顶也掉了下来——但他没有。不过他也没有因为这幅场景特别伤心就是了，只是他一想到老特拉福德如今也是相似的情形，就觉得很心痛：曾经的梦剧场现在只能上演给游魂看的戏了。  
卡拉格却看都不看那些，只是把车子靠在墙上，一边轻吹着口哨一边走进了门。加里想知道他是不是常常会来这里。  
他们站在KOP看台前的球门边，注视着眼前的废墟。卡拉格踢起了脚边的一块全是荒草的草皮，嘴角冷冷地抽动了一下。这有点不公平啊，加里想，人们还在去教堂呢。他就没见过几个被废弃的教堂，一只手都数的过来。  
他想起了曾经自己的球队在这块草皮上进球后，他朝着利物浦球迷怒吼的样子，他想起了那时，他是多么的为胸前的队徽骄傲，多么的为生为曼联人而骄傲，多么的为能在利物浦人面前耀武扬威而骄傲。那时的世界里，一切都是如此简单明了，而现在想来，他都不敢确信那段岁月真的存在过。  
“你觉得这些都有什么意义？”卡拉格一边轻轻地用拳头撞着球门框，一边带着嘲弄的口吻问道。  
“足球吗？”  
“嗯，”卡拉格抬头看向了看台，“也不止足球，就是——以前的那些事。”  
加里思考了一下后开了口，“在我看来，那些事情——以前的事情——我们曾做过的，曾感受过的事情——它们从不是门柱上刮下来的广告画，对吧？它们是门柱里金属的那部分，正是靠它们才建起了这个门柱。不管门柱表面有什么，只要你把它刮下来了，门柱还是那个门柱，它永远都立在那里。”  
卡拉格看了他一眼，表情很奇怪。  
“怎么了？”加里突然有些不安。  
卡拉格没说话，只是耸耸肩转过了身。

有人在安菲尔德的栅栏门上系了一条围巾，走的时候，卡拉格去摸了摸它。被风化了的红色羊毛在他手底下很容易就散了开来，但加里还是看清了上面的那个8。  
“史蒂文在哪儿呢？”他问道，但他心中已经知道了答案。  
卡拉转过身，手插在兜里，“我不知道。”  
“不在医院吗？”加里有些困惑了。  
“可能吧，”卡拉格回答，“他不接我电话了，但是新闻上也没说过什么。我想有事的话，至少阿历克斯会打个电话。”  
加里没有说还有别的可能性，但他们都心知肚明。

之后，他们去市中心转了转，又去了阿尔伯特码头。  
“漂亮吧？”卡拉格高兴地问道。河上泛着粼粼金光，一个接一个的小小浪花翻涌着追逐落下的太阳。  
“不错，”加里说，“利物浦是个好地方。而且这会儿也没有人啐我唾沫。”  
卡拉格笑着靠在了扶手上，风吹乱了他的头发。加里站在旁边看着卡拉格翻起自己的衣领，耸着肩膀，像只受惊后的鸟。有一瞬间，他觉得这感觉真好，直到他意识到让自己不安的是什么后——声音。周围太安静了，只有浪拍打着水泥堤坝的声音，没有船只，没有人群，没有背景嘈杂的车流声。好像整个世界只剩下了他们两个，和面前这条河。

“你觉得将来会发生什么？”卡拉格还是开了口。  
加里看着默西河打着旋涌入大海的样子说道，“我觉得他们会醒来，”他说，“我觉得有一天他们都会醒来的。”  
卡拉格没说话，只是呼出了一口气，他的气息在寒冷的空气里形成了一小团白雾，接着慢慢消失了。他们又待了一会儿，看着默西河奔流不息的河水。

-

那天晚上，当他们又例行公事地进行那套“强打精神直到撑不住为止”的流程的时候，卡拉格十分轻柔地说道：“不知道我那时候在想什么呢，居然想亲你。”  
加里已经快要睡着了，困到连动动嘴唇都不容易了。“我知道，”他说着把手伸了过去，摸索着找到卡拉格的手，把手指跟对方松松地扣在了一起，“幸好你没有。”  
“对，”卡拉格把额头抵在了加里的肩膀上嘟囔着说，“幸好我没有。”  
加里在黑暗里笑了笑，眼睛已经闭了起来。

-

他常常会做这个梦：他在温布利球场，那里除了他之外空无一人。他知道他必须要找到某样东西，所以他在走道里上下走着，检查那些座位上有没有他要的东西，但是哪儿也找不到。他抬起头，看见看台上的座位向上延伸，一排又一排红色的塑料座位无边无际，一直没入了白色的视平线。他加快了脚步，因为他知道自己得在时间用完前找到他要找的东西，心急的他跑了起来，跌跌撞撞地跑过一排排座位，期间被赛后地上的废弃物绊倒了几回——他必须要找到那东西，这张椅子下没有，这张底下也没有，他得继续找，不能停下——  
有人的声音从很远的地方传来，一开始模模糊糊的，后来慢慢能够听清了，就好像是收音机从噪音调到电台一样。他抬起头一看，自己竟然又回到了最开始的地方。他很生气，因为他还没有找到他要找的东西，但那个声音在不停地叫着他。  
“——加里，加里，加里，醒醒！醒醒！只要你醒来，让我穿你那曼狗球衣都没问题！你不是想看吗？醒醒，别睡了！老天，内维尔！别睡了！”

他感觉有个冷冷的东西在拍打自己的脸，于是他睁开了眼，眼前模糊的人影慢慢聚焦成了卡拉格的脸。卡拉眼中那瞬间的如释重负让他立刻清醒了过来，接着他开口抱怨了起来，“卡拉格，你他妈真烦人，我简直要希望我还没醒了。”

卡拉格笑了出来，他在加里肚子上狠狠拍了一巴掌，加里捂着肚子屈起身体虚弱地笑了起来，尽力让自己忽视他们两人笑声中的那一点绝望的神经质。卡拉格突然不笑了，然后叹了口气，他的胳膊还放在加里的胸口上，接着他把额头也靠了上去，加里自然地将手搭上了卡拉格的肩膀。

“没关系的，”他这么说道，卡拉只是哼了哼，没说话。他们保持着这个动作，直到呼吸都平复了下来，而加里的手则一直在卡拉的肩膀上漫不经心地抚摸着。

-

“你睡了十三个小时，”卡拉格边说边递了杯咖啡给他。  
加里吹了吹杯里的咖啡，但还是烫得他皱了皱鼻子，“是吗？”  
“我还以为你这下真的拜拜了呢，”卡拉格转过身去接着擦洗厨房的吧台，但是那里明明已经一尘不染了。  
加里不知道该说些什么，只好放下了手里的杯子，小心地把手搭上了卡拉格的肩膀。  
卡拉僵住了一秒，在加里反应过来之前，他就被推到了旁边已经很久没有工作过的冰箱上了。加里失手打翻了旁边放着的杯子，冒着热气的咖啡流了一桌子，加里低声骂了一句，本能地抓紧了卡拉格的胳膊。卡拉低着头，他们的额头和鼻子尴尬地碰在了一起，他的手迟疑地放在了加里的腰上。  
“我还在这儿，”加里说道。  
“我知道，”卡拉格粗着嗓子说，他的手滑进了加里的外套，又滑进了T恤下，那触感让加里颤抖了起来。  
“这是啥？”卡拉格突然提高了声音，他抬起加里的下巴，研究起了加里的脖子。  
“什么？”加里想推开他，但没有成功。  
“这些小红点有多长时间了？”卡拉格问到，他的声音里带着一丝恐惧。  
“好几个礼拜了，我来没多久就有了。”加里回答，“怎么了？”  
“这是症状之一，”卡拉格说着露出了自己的脖子，加里看见了那里一堆针眼似的小红点，他觉得自己大脑一片空白，“我今天早上发现了我的。”

-

晚些时候，他们一起坐在沙发上看电视，膝盖离的很近，马上就要挨上了。电视在隔了很久后，头一回有了电和信号，那里面新闻播报员的样子看起来既疲惫又彷徨。报道的内容还是一样的：还没有找到治愈方法，科学家正在研究一种疫苗，有可能能够治愈该疾病，但初期的实验结果仍没有效果。公众应知道该病的一些症状：下巴或耳后出现片状红色小点，身体疲乏，关节疼痛。  
卡拉格哼了一声，“我看他说的一半都是屁话，我的关节好着很呢。”  
“说不定这病还在进化，说不定从这点下手就能找到治法了，”加里看着卡拉格说。卡拉的样子看起来很普通：鼻子轻轻皱着，胳膊肘架在膝盖上，毛衣的边缘烂开了两个紧挨着的洞。  
“嗨，杰米——”加里叫到。  
卡拉格撇了撇嘴，“我操，加里，没人那么叫我。咱们又不是还在天空体育演播厅——”  
加里靠了过去，拉近了他们之间的最后一点距离，吻了卡拉。

-

“我他妈就知道你想亲我！”  
“求求你还是闭嘴吧！”  
“我不。你就承认了吧，你早就想亲我了，就在那次看比赛的时候，就是我叫你别激动，结果你喊的我耳朵都快聋了的那回。”  
“你个傻逼， _我们连床都上过了！_ ”  
卡拉格的脸上挂着一个阴谋得逞的笑容靠了过来，“所以呢？”  
加里不经心地瞪了他一眼，然后靠回到沙发背上，开始笑了起来。“妈的，”他笑着骂了一句，同时没来由地感到胸口变得无比温暖。都世界末日了，他居然还和杰米卡拉格搞在一起，这个想法又戳到了他的笑点，于是他又大笑起来，直到肚子都疼了。

卡拉坐在他的旁边，没怎么笑。等到他笑够了之后，卡拉伸出手把他拉进了自己，他温暖的手指在加里的脖子后面流连，他能摸到加里脖子后面的头发已经长得有些长了。  
这次卡拉吻了加里，原始又粗暴，加里觉得自己没那么困了，他觉得自己还能再撑会儿。

第二天一早醒来的时候，加里看见卡拉格正在直直地盯着他，他脸上的表情使得加里下意识地伸出了手去碰他——他也不知道是为了安慰卡拉格还是为了安慰自己。  
外面还是那么安静，他也许早应该习惯了，但他还是总会留意到那可怕的安静。有人曾经说过，这世上没有绝对的安静，只有当你内心的噪音盖过了外界的噪音时，你才会觉得外界是安静的。不过话说回来，说这话的人八成也已经睡了。  
加里觉得他们之间横亘着的安静就好像是一块脆弱的玻璃制品似的，只要他们一个不小心，这块玻璃就会碎掉，噼里啪啦地落到他们的耳朵里面。  
卡拉格的脸在黎明的蓝色光线下显得有些奇怪，就算他睁大两眼也看不真切，不过这样也刚好缓和了一些什么。  
加里不知道该说些什么，或做些什么，他此时只能想到一件事。他打开了床头柜的抽屉，在里面摸索了一会儿，找到了想要的东西。在他用两根手指给自己做润滑的过程中，卡拉格一直在看着他。有一瞬间他记不起来自己为什么会在这儿，做着这件事了。润滑油很冷，让他忍不住咬紧了牙齿。做足了扩张后，他跨坐在了卡拉格身上，一手扶着床柱，一手将卡拉格的勃起塞进了自己的身体里，他故意放慢了速度，引得把头埋在他颈边的卡拉格低声咒骂了句什么——他觉得肯定不会是他的名字——然后卡拉就开始向上挺动了起来。加里咬住了卡拉格的肩膀，有些喘不上气，但却还在笑。  
“别激动，”他说道。他们现在已是赤裸相见，虽然黎明前这阵子温度很低，但加里觉得他们正在急剧升温。他试验性地动了动，使得卡拉格不满地呻吟了一下，而下一秒他就已经被推倒在了床上，卡拉的手正抓着他的大腿。  
这个角度更好，虽然卡拉每次顶过来时都会让他的头稍稍撞到墙上。不知为何，他突然又有了大笑的冲动，他把手用力地按在卡拉格的背上，假装一切无恙，假装他们可以一直这样继续下去，尽管他内心知道，结局来的可能比他想象的还要快。  
做到一半的时候，卡拉突然慢了下来，他垂着头，发出了一声近乎啜泣的声音。加里那想笑的欲望瞬间消失了，在那一刻，他很想让所有的事都变回原样，他想穿起衣服来开车回家，但事实上他只是拉着卡拉格的胳膊轻轻地骂了句，“别停，你个笨蛋。”  
这句话起了作用。他似乎听见卡拉笑了笑，然后感觉到对方又动了起来。  
“ _加里_ ，”卡拉又叫一次了他的名字，然后握住了他的阴茎帮他手淫。加里射精的时候咬着脸颊内侧，他的右脚跟还顶着卡拉的后背，他好像看见眼前的房间一块一块地褪掉了颜色，然后又一块一块地恢复了原样。在他之后，卡拉没有坚持多久也射了，结束后，卡拉从他的身上翻了下去，他们原本紧挨着的皮肤很快就失去了温度，在冰冷的空气里有些刺痛。  
卡拉格的手指慵懒地在他的膝盖上流连了一会儿，接着又抚上了肋骨。加里突然想起来，他是应该觉得害怕的，但他并没有。他只是觉得很累，他感到胸口本已麻木的某些伤口又痛了起来，就像是块久治不愈的淤青一样。  
其实他早已接受了这个事实不是吗？其实他早已接受了他的命运，他早已知道自己无计可施。他忽然感到自己的手被卡拉格抓住了，于是他便回握住了对方。

-

“可能根本不是病症呢，”加里说。  
“那就是病症。”  
“谁能证明？”  
“最开始是尼克娜长了，后来米娅也长了，最后詹姆斯也有了，”卡拉格没有看他。  
“医生们从来没说过这病会有症状，”加里固执地争辩着，“再说了，我的已经好几个礼拜了，怎么还没事？”  
卡拉格摇了摇头。“我也不知道。但我想，咱们早上还能睁开眼的机会是越来越小了。”他笑了笑，想表现出一副开玩笑的样子，但他的声音听起来却很没有底气。  
“没人能证明，”加里重申了一遍，他们俩谁也没有就这个问题再讨论下去。

-

卡拉格不再去上班了，他在早上电话还能打通的时候给医院去了个电话，把他们的境况告诉了医院。医院会来给他家安装一个警报系统，如果卡拉格哪天早上没能把它关掉，那么医院就会派人来把他们拉去医院。“要不要给你安排到曼彻斯特？”他举着电话问了一句。  
加里含着他的牙刷含糊地回答道，“无所谓。”卡拉格看了他几秒，然后默默地点了点头。

接下来的两天里，时间好像掉进了粘稠的蜜里一样，每分每秒都流逝地慢了许多。早上有卡拉格在家的感觉让加里有些不适应。他们不怎么出门，只是有时在家门口转转。有一回加里碰到了卡拉格在厨房里颠球。  
“卡拉格！”他站在客厅里喊了一句，卡拉格下意识转过头看他，结果球弹到吧台上，又反弹到另一边，砸碎了一堆盘子。加里嘲笑着卡拉格的傻样，而卡拉则骂了句脏话。  
“踢过来，”加里说着站了起来。卡拉格小心地把球踢了过去，加里接到球后开始用脚背颠起了球。他耍了很多以前常耍的花招，尽管他已经很多年没这么踢球了，但是动作居然一点也不生疏，这让他自己也很惊讶。不过好景不长，没多久球就滚落到了咖啡桌下。  
卡拉格正靠在厨房门边上看着他，脸上一副坏笑。而他则正坐在地板上，试着用脚把桌下的球勾出来。  
“干嘛？”他没好气的问道。  
“没什么，”卡拉只是朝他嘿嘿一笑，“没啥。晚饭吃意面？”

那天晚上，他们合衣躺在床上，肩膀挨着肩膀，卡拉格问他：“要是我醒不来了，你会咋办？”  
加里想了想，回答：“回曼彻斯特。”  
卡拉哼了一声，他们肩并肩地躺在那里，沉默了一会。接着卡拉格说：“你应该去澳大利亚。”  
加里扭过头去看了一眼卡拉格，但光线很暗，他只能看清卡拉的轮廓。“如果是我醒不过来了呢？”  
卡拉什么也没说。  
“你应该去澳大利亚，”加里自己补上了答案。房间陷入了沉默，外面的街道也是一片寂静。

“嗨！”加里突然用手肘顶了一下卡拉格的肋骨。外面的天开始亮了起来，窗帘慢慢染上了紫罗兰色。“嗨，卡拉格，别睡！”  
卡拉不满地哼了哼，“滚蛋，内维尔。”  
“我说真的呢，先别睡，就一会儿！”  
卡拉叹了口气，但听起来清醒了一点。“干啥？你想干什么？”  
“等太阳出来，好吗？”加里微笑道，虽然他没看见，但他知道卡拉格一定翻了个白眼。  
他们下了床，摸索着上了阁楼，在那里有整栋房子最大的一扇窗户，从窗子里看出去就能看到默西河在远处泛着粼粼水光。卡拉格使劲睁着眼，靠在了窗沿上，加里坐在他旁边，背对着窗户。他没有去看背后朝阳冲破地平线的景象，而是看着面前的那面墙上的阴影随着时间缓缓地移动。因为疲劳，他的头脑不是很清楚，眼前的景象在他看来跟傍晚也没什么两样，他实在分不清昏黄的光线是来自于朝阳还是夕阳。  
“太阳要出来了，”卡拉格含糊地说道，他的眼睛已经快闭上了。  
“喂，”加里轻轻摇了摇他的肩膀，“给我讲讲安菲尔德在比赛日的样子吧。”  
卡拉笑了笑，“操，我真该把这句话录下来。”  
“是，是，”加里随他去了，“说吧，别停。我肯定听不懂你在说什么，不过随便了，只要你别睡着就好。”  
“比赛日的安菲尔德……人们会唱着 _永不独行_ ，”睡意让他的口音更难以理解了，只剩下了轻轻的喉音，“我们的喇叭也不扯淡，大家都在唱永不独行，因为我们要跟曼联踢了。大家都知道我们讨厌曼狗。他们会唱史蒂文的歌，KOP看台上全是各种旗子……”  
卡拉的声音渐渐慢了下来，最终停下了，但加里也并没有真的在听他说话，他的心思在另一支穿着红色球衣的队伍上，另一座球场，另一次比赛：在老特拉福德，小贝在他的旁边，喊着激励队友的话，他长长的金发被打上发胶抹在了脑后。斯科尔斯，瑞恩，菲尔在他的另一边，不停地前进，奔跑。看台上是一片红色的海洋，所有人都在唱着他们的歌。除了他们的歌声外，他还听到了远处风里夹杂着的突兀的警笛声。他往旁边靠了靠，伸出胳膊抱住了卡拉格，然后把下巴放在了对方的肩膀上。他能感觉到阳光落在了他的睫毛上，一切都变成了红色，一切都彻底安静了下来。

默西塞德的太阳升了起来，而加里陷入了睡眠。

END


End file.
